Desire
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Every person has desires...and sometimes a lot of alcohol can help stir up those emotions. Just ask a heartbroken Takao, and a curious Max. [Takao x Max, Yaoi, Implied Sexuality]


I wrote this to clear some blockage that has been building up recently. It is far from being a favorite; personally, I was not going to post it, but because it has _Shin Rigel_'s stamp of approval, it made the cut.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Desire-**

They had been drinking. It was not a usual occasion for the boys, but they had every reason to celebrate. Their old friends were getting married and they were going to be the best men.

Takao finished his drink and called it a night. He was drunk, but at least he was not the only one. Max followed him out, in a stagger and together they got into a cab.

''I can't go home like this, Takao, or my dad will...'' Max could not even finish his sentence.

He was not sure what would happen, if he stumbled into the shop, wasted and reeking of alcohol.

''Then we'll crash at mine…''

Takao told the driver the address to the dojo, in a slur and managed to laugh at himself. Max chuckled too, though he had no idea why. They had way too much to drink. But not enough to get them sick. The driver knew they were not in their right minds, and he turned the radio on low.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

''Imagine if we had gotten together like that…'' Max rested his head against Takao's shoulder.

He was being playful, but the response he received sounded serious.

''Don't tempt me…''

Takao had not even realized what he said and yet it meant so much to his friend.

His long-term relationship with Hiromi had gone sour and she left her life behind for college, even without her boyfriend. It had been a month of solitude, since her departure, and any good news, or a basis to celebrate, was a good enough reason for Takao to drink.

Max looked up hesitantly at Takao, with glazed eyes and his breaths hitched when he felt soft fingertips brush against his lips. He almost melted. Takao was smiling, but there was something devious behind his dark and stormy eyes.

They would have kissed, if the driver had not stopped the car. The moment was lost, but only shortly as Takao paid the driver. He took his friend's hand and stepped out of the car. Max followed without any hesitation. The alcohol had numbed his disbelief.

Was this really happening?

It was just a joke, after all, they were as close of friends as the engaged couple but they had not taken that one-step forward. All it took was one comment, something teasing and not serious at all, for their hormones to take over.

Max was shy, but he was not shy about his curiosity. He had dated girls, and even boys but nothing ever worked. There had always been a crush nestled into his heart for Takao but it was never spoken. He knew it would be better that way, but now, it seemed as if Takao was ready to unbury the past.

Was this all just the result of too much to drunk or had they finally succumb to their loneliness?

Takao fumbled with his keys for a moment, before pushing open the front door. It was completely dark and as Max closed the door behind himself, the moonlight streaming in was blocked out. He waited, for a moment, expecting Takao to turn on a light, but instead, he found himself pushed up against the door.

He could hear, and smell Takao's breaths so close to his lips, before a hot sensation just like the liquor he drank, warmed his body. His arms encircled Takao's neck as audacious hands brushed against his hips. They were so lost in the kiss that they almost forgot just who was on the other side.

Takao could taste the sugary rum liquor in Max's mouth. It was as sweet as the blonde male. The saccharine made him crave more and as their tongues slipped into their mouths, he slid his hands up under his shirt and caressed the flesh. There was a shiver and Max pressed closer. They were inexperienced and fumbling around, but the alcohol made them surrender to their tentative urges.

Not once did they break the kiss, as they stumbled around in the hallway, lost in passion and in the darkness. Takao hit the table, near his bedroom door and dishes he left out from lunch crashed and shattered upon the floor.

''Fuck…'' He made sure to step over the scattered shards that he could barely see.

Max was breathless, with flushed cheeks as he finally took a moment to look at Takao, his best friend. Takao had only ever joked about dating guys but he never had the opportunity. His relationship with Hiromi started when they were both younger and lasted until she broke his heart, just recently.

''Takao…'' He breathed out and slowly brushed his hand along a tanned cheek. It felt warm.

Was Takao blushing?

''Maxie…'' He was smiling, that was certain.

It did not take long for their mouths to mesh again. They did not waste any time questioning their actions. It felt natural, as if the sudden burst of desire had always lain dormant in their chests. It had for Max. They were living out their forbidden fantasies. The alcohol stirred up their emotions and only let the lust intoxicate them.

After another moment, they had found their way inside the bedroom. Takao lead Max to his bed and broke the kiss long enough to let his friend see the devious smirk upon his lips. Max let himself be pushed back, and could not help but laugh as the mattress shifted under their weight.

Takao moved onto the bed and gently cupped a blushing cheek. He straddled his friend's waist and leaned in slowly. Max watched him and leaned into the soft touch. He waited for that delicate feeling, before it exploded into passion and hungry tongues, but there was nothing.

''Max…I should have kissed you when I wanted too…before I ever thought of her.''

Max's eyes fluttered open wide and his heart almost stopped beating. He pulled Takao down to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

''Takao…you can kiss me as many times as you want…''

Takao let out a soft laugh.

They kissed and took full advantage of their desires. Takao's hands began to wander and they pulled up on Max's shirt. Their lips parted, as his shirt was thrown aside, before Takao nuzzled his face into the exposed neck. His teeth grazed along the flesh and bit down. There was a groan.

Max fought back. He tugged on Takao's top and flung it far away from the bed. His hands traveled down the skin and rested upon the buckle of his jeans. He would have undone the belt, but he gasped as fingertips brushed down past his navel and into his pants.

''Maxie, I've wanted to touch you too, for a long time now…let me…make you blush some more.''

Max let out a deep moan and blushed hotly as he lay back.

All his desires were fulfilled.

**-EndE- **


End file.
